The Big Bash
by Eddy13
Summary: Kim and Ron attend Monique's annual Halloween party. This is my entry to Zaratan's Halloween Hijinks contest.


**The Big Bash**

**I. **

Kim impatiently tapped her foot as she waited in the hallway. Looking at her watch for the third time, she called out "Ron! Can't you go any faster? We're going to miss the party!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, KP!" came the response from the bathroom "But I'm having a hard time getting my head on straight" there was a slight pause followed by "I mean my costume's head!"

It was the night of Monique's annual Halloween party and Kim (who finally managed to convince Ron to attend with a combination of a continuous assault from the Puppy Dog Pout and a threat to cut Ron from KP kisses) did not want to be late.

The costume the auburn teen was wearing wasn't an average costume. In fact, it wasn't really a costume at all. It was actually the dress she had worn to the prom on her first date with Ron. However, the look wasn't the same as it was that historic night. For one thing, Kim had the dress restored to its former glory so it looked like it did before it's run-in with a killer robot's plasma cannon. Also, Kim had acquired a pair of gloves of the same material and color as the dress. Her hair was done the way it was when she modeled at the fashion show where she caught Camille Leon, and she was wearing the same earrings that she had worn during the homecoming dance. The final touch was the sapphire necklace she had recently received from Ron as a birthday present around her neck, thus completing the ensemble.

Kim was about to call out again when the bathroom door opened and Ron stepped out. He was wearing a wolf outfit that he and Kim had dug up in the attic while organizing his room. The mask he was wearing was made with his movie make-up magic kit with a lion-like mane, a face that was" like a triple cross between a tiger, a wolf, and a bear, vampiric teeth, and horns on its head. Completing the costume was the powder blue tux Ron had worn when he went to the prom with Kim.

"I got to admit, K.P" Ron said as he looked at himself and Kim in the hallway mirror "Using our prom outfits as costumes was probably the cleverest idea you've had yet".

"Well, considering their history, I figured they'd work well into our characters" Kim said after she decided they looked perfect "Now come on, let's get to Monique's party".

"I don't know about this, K.P" Ron said glumly "Passing on the T or T action feels weird".

"Ron, relax" Kim responded as she reached for the door "We'll go Trick Or Treating next year, when Hana's older. We can be together, Hana can have fun, and you'll have an excuse to get all the candy you want".

After processing this information, Ron said "You know, if you had said something like that before, we probably could've avoided my whole "Intruder" phase".

"Well, if I had, you wouldn't have learned to love her on your own" Kim replied with a giggle as she opened the door "Now, come on. The party awaits".

And with that, the couple left Ron's house and started down the sidewalk.

**II.**

Kim and Ron soon arrived at Monique's house. Kim knocked on the door and a few seconds later, it opened with Monique standing behind it, dressed in the outfit she had worn during their senior trip.

"Kim, you look fantastic, Girl!" she squealed before turning to Ron "But does Ron know that you're with someone else?"

"Monique, it's me" Ron's voice came from the mask "The costume was Kim's idea".

"You see" Kim explained "A few nights ago, Ron and I were babysitting Han. I was trying to figure out what we should go as while Ron was reading a book of fairytales to Han. When Ron reached one particular story, it inspired me to have us dress like this".

"Beauty and The Beast?" Monique inquired.

"Does she look like Cinderella?" Ron said before looking at Kim "Well, I guess she does in a sense".

"Well, come on in, you two" Monique said as she ushered the couple in "The party's just getting started".

Inside, the room was filled to the brink with people wearing kooky costumes and strange outfits. When Kim and Ron made it to the center of the room, they received lots of compliments from their friends on how great their costumes looked. Looking around, Kim noticed a certain tech guru was absent.

"Hey, Monique, where's Wade?" Kim asked "Wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"He said he was _probably_ going to drop by" Monique said "But he probably decided to stay home and Trick Or Treat onli..."

Before Monique could finish, the doorbell rang. Monique went to answer it. When the door opened, in wheeled a familiar robot.

"Hey, guys" Wade face said from the monitor "Sorry I'm late".

"Wait, the Wadebot?" Ron said as he began poking at the machine, unable to believe his eyes "Dude, I can't believe you sent your robot instead of coming to the party in person!"

"Ron, stop that!" Wade said as he swatted Ron away "You'll break my costume".

"Wha?" Ron said before taking a closer look. What looked like Wade's face up close to the screen was in reality Wade's head covered by a monitor-like helmet.

"You came as your robot?" Kim asked flatly.

"Yeah. Impressive isn't it?" Wade asked before turning to Monique and extended his robotic-covered arm "May I have this dance?"

Monique giggled and said "Don't mind if I do" as she took Wade's robot hand.

The expression on Monique's face made Kim and Ron's eyes go wide. Shocked, Ron whispered to Wade "Uh, dude, did you zap her with that cupid ray again?"

Wade shook his head "I destroyed it, remember?"

"Yeah, but" Ron stuttered "Then that would mean..." his voiced trailed off as Monique lead Wade onto the dance floor, eyes sparkling.

As they walked into the crowd, Kim called out "I thought you said he was too young for you!"

Turning around, Monique called back "A girl can change her mind, can't she? Didn't _you_ reconsider how you felt about _him_?"

Kim and Ron blushed as they watched Monique and Wade disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow" Ron whistled "He actually pulled it off".

"Yeah" Kim said with a nod "I guess impossible things can happen in our world". Taking her boyfriend's hand, Kim lead him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was very active as the band played loud, fast-paced music. Ron decided to bust out what he had described his bon-diggity dance moves and Kim couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her BF all over the floor.

"You are such a party animal" Kim said to her date as she tried to keep up with him.

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged "The costume brings out the best in me".

Just then, Ron felt someone tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, Ron saw a tall, skinny red dragon with a yellow underbelly and green hair on top.

"Yah!" Ron yelped as he jumped back.

"Dude, relax" came a familiar voice from inside the dragon suit "It's me, Reiger".

"Reiger?" Kim said in disbelief.

"Not bad, huh?" Reiger said as he modeled his costume "Too bad I wasn't able to put in a pyrotechnic device to let it breath fire. Still, it looks realistic doesn't it?"

Kim scoffed "Like a dragon really looks like that".

"Hey, guys" Reiger said "Listen, I want to apologize for what I did at the Homecoming game".

"You mean fix it so that Bonnie became queen?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that" said Reiger "I'm sorry about that, Possble. You should've won".

"Well, that's very considerate of you, Reiger" Kim said sincerely "If you're willing to apologize, I can be willing to forgive you. Besides, everything worked out with that sitch. Weirdly, but it worked out".

"Well, that's a load of my back" Reiger said with relief before turning away "I'll see you guys

"Oh, by the way" Ron asked the fleeting Reiger "What did Bonnie give you in exchange for rigging the votes?"

"Sorry, Dude" Reiger said as he walked away "But part of the agreement was to keep that part a secret".

"Speaking of Bonnie" Kim said as she looked around "Where is she? I haven't heard one snarky remark all night".

"From what I heard" Ron said "She's at a party the Seniors are throwing on their island. No doubt rubbing elbows with other rich people".

"See?" Kim said with a smirk "I told that sitch worked out perfectly".

At that moment, Ron felt another hand tap his shoulder. As he and Kim turned, they saw two familiar green creatures dressed in purple armor.

"WHA!" Kim and Ron yelped.

Almost instantaneously, Ron started summoning his monkey power.

"Whoa, whoa!" the male alien said "Calm down, guys, it's us!"

"Felix? Zita?" Kim asked

"Hey, guys" the female alien waved.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" Kim asked.

"We decided to come as something creepy tonight" Felix explained "Sorry if we scared you".

"Scared us?" Ron asked "I was about to hurl you two through the roof!"

"Yeah, I don't think those are the most popular costumes" Kim said "Considering what happened during Graduation".

"We have been getting a few nasty looks from people" Zita admitted.

"So, Felix" Ron said "How are things doing with you two crazy kids?"

"Oh, it's been pretty rough man" Felix said "I think I've finally met my match in Zombie Slayer".

"Match?" Zita asked "Are you kidding? I've beaten you without even breaking a sweat!"

"Zita" Felix said embarrassed from the side of his mouth "Not in front of Kim and Ron!"

Kim and Ron did all they could do to keep from so much as snickering.

"So, anyway" Felix said, changing the subject as he looked around "Where's Rufus?"

"He'll be around" Ron said "The tweebs said something about helping him finish his costume".

Just then, there was a knock at the door. As Monique opened it, her eyes went wide at the sight of the person in front her.

As the new guest walked through the door, everyone turned in his direction, eyes widening in shock. Coming onto the dance floor was a seven foot, golden suit of armor. In the neck of the armor was Rufus, who was operating the suit from the robotic controls in the neck.

"Hello" Rufus said as he moved the robotic suit's arm to wave before walking towards the buffet table.

"Well" Felix said as Ron ran over to the buffet before his pet could eat everything before him "I guess that explains why the tweebs wanted a copy of my mom's cyber robotics".

**III.**

Kim, Ron and Rufus made their way back to the Possible household. After Rufus had arrived, the party really got going. He and Ron pigged out at the buffet. Ron gobbled up crackers, candy corn, caramels, fudge bars, two boxes of Spark Rocks (which made his costume look like a powder puff for a few seconds), and drank three cups of punch. At one point, someone commented that they thought they saw a hair from Ron's costume in the jell-o mold. It was then that Kim had to drag a reluctant Ron away from the table. Afterwards, Rufus lead everyone in a dance to the tune of_ Nake Mole Rap_. Before the party ended, there was the costume contest. Kim and Ron had won first prize for best couple's costumes while Rufus won first prize for best contest overall.

"That was pretty great, huh, K.P?" Ron asked as they walked up the driveway.

"I'll say" Kim replied "That was the most fun we've had all year".

Once they reached the front door, Kim turned to Ron.

"Ron" Kim said "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, K.P" Ron replied "What is it?"

"Do you want to know the reason why I chose for us to go in these costumes?" Kim asked.

"Well, the thought did cross my mind" Ron said "I mean after all, with our prom outfits, we could've gone as Cinderella and her prince charming".

"True" Kim said "And I'm sure it would have been great, but I chose these two characters for a reason".

"What's that?"

"Do you remember how the story of Beauty and the Beast ended?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah" Ron replied like this was a silly question "The beast turned into a handsome prince and he and the maiden lived happily ever after. Why do you ask?"

"Ron" Kim said "That story is like us".

"Wha?" Ron asked, not knowing what his GF meant.

"Before we started dating, I didn't see you as anything but a goofy, fun-loving best friend. To me, you were like the beast" Kim said sincerely "But then when we got together, I realized there was more to you then that. You're caring, loving, sweet. What I'm saying is that like how the maiden discovered that the beast was really a prince, I realized that you are the true man of my dreams".

Slowly, Kim lifted Ron's mask up, revealing his face. Moving in, she lovingly pressed her lips to his. Rufus averted his eyes to give the couple some privacy. After parted their lips, Kim replaced Ron's mask. Lost in wonder, Ron watched as Kim walked up to the front door and inside.

"Good night, my handsome prince in disguise" Kim said sweetly as she closed the door behind her.

As Ron and Rufus were heading down the driveway, Ron lifted his head to the sky and let out a heart-felt

HOOOOOOWWWLLLLLLL!

**_Happy Halloween From Eddy13_**


End file.
